kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Brocken Jr.
Brocken Jr. is one of Suguru Kinniku's friends in the world of wrestling and one of Krystal's rivals then allies during her time in the Olympus Coliseum. Role Brocken Jr. is first introduced when Philoctetes (Phil) megaphones for him. He runs out to the open in his Nazi uniform while the crowd cheers for him. Krystal and Minnie were worried about the Iron Cross and Death's Head symbols on Brocken's clothing when he announced that he would never believe in Nazism like his father did. After their fight, Brocken Jr. gives a thumbs up then tells the vixen about his dead father, Brockenman. After the reaching the part where he wanted revenge, Krystal tells him that killing Ramenman would not bring Brockenman back to life. Once the Olympus Coliseum is cleared, Brocken Jr. can be visted at Traverse Town where he is at a military school. He can also assist in side missions when Krystal chooses to. Boss Fight During the boss fight with him, Brocken Jr. will be fighting using hand swipes and kicks as a normal attack method. His main attack is the Red Rain of Berlin where he slices upwards with one hand then downwards with the other. If he jumps and lands on any of Krystal's party members, he will use the Black Fog of Hamburg first by doing a handstand on the head, then kicking the party member in the face with both feet. Should he follow Krystal or her friends into the air and do a successful grab, he will go upside down doing the Bremen Sunset and slam the party member into the ground. While Brocken Jr. is breathing the Killer Choujin Mist, this gas will poison party members for 8 seconds. He will later rip off part of his uniform and run forward to try and trip you. If he succeeds, Brocken traps your character's legs and does a Boston Crab called the Stuttgart Depression. Brocken will try to grab while on the ground. If he does, he picks up a character in the party as if about to do a Body Slam, but he really runs then slams you into the ground with the California Crush. If he grabs a party member from behind, Brocken grabs your arms and forces them backwards until they break, then he does a somersault kick without leaving the ground kicking you into the air, this attack is called the Leipzig Slash. When he uses Brain Claw, Brocken thrusts an open hand forward and if he connects, he crushes the party member's face with it. If he runs like a ninja towards a party member and connects successfully, he will use Ren Hammer Red Rain of Berlin where he cuts at the party member's torso with multiple Red Rains of Berlin. After 10 RRofBs, Brocken Jr. swings his left arm down and the party member collapses dead, taking all of his/her life with him/her. Like other human style bosses, Brocken Jr. can only be played in Multuplayer mode without hacking the game. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Characters Category:Ally Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kinnikuman Characters Category:Kinnikuman Allies Category:Olympus Coliseum Bosses